


A Bad Day Turned Good

by lillylover89



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Argit Has A Heart, F/M, Female Reader, I Don't Even Know, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Alternating, Potentially OOC, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Slight Stakes, don't know how to tag, very basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: Argit's day started out pretty terrible, but he's pretty happy with how things shook out.
Relationships: Argit (Ben 10 Series)/reader





	A Bad Day Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I recently dug through all of my stuff to find any and all vaguely postable stuff. The quality is all over the place for these since some of them are from a while back, but I thought I might as well toss some of these up. Oh and fair warning some of these are self-indulgent as heck because I either didn't know any better or didn't care. Enjoy?

It was already a cruddy day for Argit when he bumped into Ben while holding a strangely light unconscious girl.

It all began with Argit’s first business deal went sour and he barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. Then when he tried to sell the damn thing again it didn’t work out leaving him with a bruised cheek, a throbbing arm, and still stuck with the damned merchandise he was trying to move before any plumbers caught wind of it. After that incident he contacted his last buyer and when he met up with the guy he found him holding an unconscious human girl. The guy insisted that she was just under the influence of an easily reversible stun and that Argit would probably find someone to buy her really quickly. This of course set off all sorts of red-flags for Argit and just as he was about to voice his concerns with selling a human there was the distinct sound of a lot of feet running at them. The bad guy proceeded to throw the girl onto Argit to weigh him down so he could escape and so Argit finally used the damn thing he was trying to sell; a gently used gravity displacer that made the girl weigh much less, making her light enough for him to run away with. And so running around corners, breathing hard, he ran right into Ben Tennyson and so his day got even worse.

He fidgeted crossing his arms as best he could with the handcuffs while he tried to explain to both Rook and Ben what happened, “I was just making a business deal when the guy freaked and tossed her to me. How was I supposed to know he’d try to trade me a human girl?” Ben frowned and said, “The guy’s name is Li Carte. He’s a notorious kidnapper and human trafficker. What were you even trying to sell anyway?” Argit gulped before saying, “A semi-illegal gravity displacer? Look it’s not that bad I swear. The thing’s barely worth a thousand credits let alone whatever a human is worth!” Ben's expression soured and Argit yelled, “Look all I knew was the guy wanted to trade something for it! I was expecting a high frequency communicator or something, not a human!” The van took a turn and you drifted against Argit putting your hair in his face making him splutter, “Ack! Couldn’t you guys take off the gravity displacer before taking off?!” Rook pointed out, “It has an automatic anti-theft lock on it. When you put it on her it identified her as a thief because her DNA wasn’t uploaded into its approved user list. So it began sending out a tracking signal and if we try to take it off before it has been deactivated it’ll shock her. In her already sedated state she would most likely die of many different complications.” Argit finally got all the hair of his mouth and frowned petulantly before saying, “Well it’s not my fault. I was just trying to make a living.” Another glare from Ben, but before he could say anything they had arrived in Plumber HQ.

A bit later Argit was interrogated which just retraced the same conversation and then they locked him and the girl up in the only empty holding cell they had at that moment. So Argit sat next to the still girl contemplating what the heck happened when she started waking up blearily asking, “Where am I?” This startled Argit into cussing in his native language and then blushing as he realized he just cussed at a girl startling him. He said, “We’re in Plumber HQ. You were kidnapped by this other guy and now I’m being blamed for rescuing you.” The girl, you, blinked as you said, “I was just walking through the park when some guy sprayed me in the face with a water gun. The rest is just blank. What are you?” Argit bristled at the question and yelled, “I’m a Quillian!” You smiled when you saw him blushing under his fur and you explained, “I’ve never met a Quillian before. I’m going to hazard a guess and say you’re an alien?” He nodded tersely and you giggled as you said, “I guess this is just one big day of firsts! First time visiting this city, first time I’ve been kidnapped, first time surviving a kidnapping I guess, first time meeting an alien, first time meeting a Quillian, and now first time being locked up.” He added, “First time wearing a gravity displacer and being sedated at the same time.” You laughed and said, “Yeah... Well thank you for saving me. What exactly happened?” He explained what exactly happened and you asked, “So would you have gone through with the trade if they hadn’t stormed in?” Argit’s bristled again retorting, “No! Well maybe and then I’ve taken you to the Plumbers and gotten their help.” You smiled and kissed Argit’s cheek quickly before saying, “Thank you so much. I’d probably be in a much worse situation if you hadn’t helped me.” This got Argit blushing and babbling as he tried to come up with a witty reply. You giggled sleepily and yawned loudly before leaning against Argit while saying, “I’m still really tired.” This got Argit blushing more and he tried to say something about not being a bed, but you were already sleeping and he couldn’t stand the thought of waking you up. His day was already getting brighter and now you mumbled shifting around until you leaned fully against Argit pushing him over accidentally. Now Argit was on his back with a pretty human girl laying on top of him and you were back to full gravity as the displacer just ran out of battery power. It popped off your wrist just moments before you fell asleep and now you were unintentionally cuddling against Argit making him blush like mad. That was the moment that Ben decided to check in on him and see how the girl was doing. The awkwardness of the silence when the two guys saw each other is hard to describe, but let’s just say it was really, REALLY awkward and leave it at that. Just as Ben was about to yell questions at Argit you shifted again wrapping your arm across Argit’s chest to both their incredulity. Argit then made a shushing gesture then pointed at you’re peacefully happy face and Ben threw his arms in the air in utter confusion before storming off. So Argit lightly readjusted to get a little more comfortable and ended up giving in to just cuddling you back. This day turned out to be quite the mixed bag, but Argit was actually happy with the prize he found at the bottom of the bad.


End file.
